Couleurs
by Syln
Summary: Elles envahissent nos sens, se gravent dans notre rétine et restent jusqu'à nous consumer entièrement. Surtout lorsqu'elles sont liées à une personne que l'on aime. (Recueil d'OS)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Bonjour et déjà, merci d'avoir cliqué ici !

Lorsque j'ai écrit la fanfic _Bleu bleu bleu_ je me suis énormément amusée à utiliser ce style d'écriture. J'en ai parlé avec Leptitloir (car c'était un défi de sa part) et il m'a proposé de continuer à me donner des défis. Voici donc un recueil de défi sur les couleurs des personnages de Kingdom Hearts !

Mais je vous propose de participer aussi ! Faire des commandes en quelque sorte. Pour cela il faut me donner :

\- un personnage représenté par une couleur (dans _Bleu bleu bleu_ , la couleur symbolise Aqua par exemple)  
\- qui est la narrateur (un autre personnage si possible lié de quelque manière que ce soit au premier)  
\- si vous avez un souhait particulier (si vous voulez que ce soit dans une UA, préciser la relation entre les perso, qu'il y ait plus de deux persos, qu'il y ait plus d'un seul point de vue, etc)

Voilà ! J'espère que ce recueil de _Couleurs_ vous plaira autant que je m'amuse à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture à vous


	2. Rouge rouge rouge

Défi lancé par mon loir : décrire Axel du point de vue de Roxas et utiliser le mot chapeau.

Ce fut long et laborieux (parce que Axel est avant tout plus une flamme qu'une couleur (et caser le mot "chapeau" fut compliqué)) mais voilà le premier OS.

* * *

 **Rouge rouge rouge**

Rouge rouge rouge. Comme ses cheveux, ses armes, ses flammes et le coucher de soleil. Rouge comme l'amour, le sang qui s'échappe des blessures, rouge comme la combustion d'un cœur. Sauf que je n'en ai pas, donc je ne devrai pas pouvoir dire ça. Pourtant ma poitrine s'enflamme devant ses yeux vert d'eau. Pourquoi cette couleur d'ailleurs? Lui tout feu tout flamme avec ses deux lacs, comme si une partie de son corps essayait de l'éviter de s'embraser. Ou peut-être est-ce pour calmer les brûlures qu'il me cause, ses yeux viennent les arroser pour éviter que tout ne s'aggrave. Il immole mon âme sans mon consentement avec ses sourires allumeurs. Il fume ma santé mentale à petites doses et impossible de me débattre, il fait trop chaud lorsque j'ai l'impression qu'il me tient entre ses doigts. Il ne le sait pas mais je suis pris dans ses flammes depuis le début.

Il est rouge, la couleur la plus flamboyante du monde. C'est lui qui m'a appris que c'est la couleur la plus rapide, celle que nous voyons avant les autres. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il le précise, je l'avais déjà deviné. Les choses rouges me sautent toujours immédiatement aux yeux tellement j'espère qu'elles soient lui. Je me perds dans un monde pourpre qui creuse ma poitrine pour s'installer, tel un un oiseau. Cette couleur, qui tranche si vivement avec le blanc si vide des salles de l'organisation ; qui remplit ces espaces dénudés de signe de vie car aucune saleté, aucune trace de couleur et la nuit dehors ; et lui réchauffe cet endroit si semblable à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Le rouge est une couleur envahissante, tout comme le sang il faut frotter pendant des heures pour espérer pouvoir l'effacer. Et pourtant... Parfois ce n'est pas suffisant. Elle s'insinue jusqu'au plus profond de notre rétine et reste là jusqu'à ce qu'on s'enflamme aussi.

Il est rouge de par ses cheveux, de par ses flammes, de par sa nature.

Mais le feu consume et détruit tout ce qu'il touche. Le feu est secret car il détruit toutes les preuves qu'il peut y avoir. Le feu via sa lumière attire les insectes pour les brûler ensuite. Il me consume, brûle mon intérieur, attise ma flamme d'amour et d'haine. Il m'entraine dans un tourbillon qui brouille mon regard à cause de la fumée et je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui. Il danse avec mes sentiments. Il m'entraine dans un tango enflammé, il me tient fermement et je ne sais plus quand nous avons commencé à tournoyer. Ai-je toujours été dans la danse, ou m'a-t-il attrapé lorsque j'ai commencé à percevoir des ombres dans le brouillard de mon ignorance? Les eaux auparavant claires se troublent et n'arrivent plus à adoucir les brûlures sur mon corps. Je saigne de l'intérieur, et une part de moi est heureuse car c'est aussi rouge que lui. Rouge rouge rouge ! Un rouge flamboyant, magnifique, plus rouge que le plus beau des rubis. Mais tes flammes ne me font plus autant de mal, tes eaux ne sont plus si chatoyantes. Te quitter me fera si mal, mon allumette, mais je reconstituerai ces secrets que tu as transformé en confettis.

Ma rose rouge, ma flamme éternelle, mon amour piquant. Je t'avais oublié, toi ! Ça me semblait impossible pourtant, d'oublier une couleur si attirante et tape à l'œil. Elle paressait, se languissait, tout en sensualité, au fond de moi, lové dans ma poitrine. Et pourtant, d'un claquement de doigt ce magicien a effacé mes brûlures. Mon cœur est redevenu comme avant, je t'avais oublié, le rouge n'était plus que dans l'horizon. Et il n'attirait plus mon regard comme avant, je l'avais relégué en second plan. Mais tu es réapparu, devant moi, m'ôtant ce stupide chapeau-casque. Et dans ma poitrine, j'ai senti tes doigts craquer une allumette pour allumer un feu familier. Une fascination pour toi, mais une peur aussi, peur de qui tu étais et de ce que tu me faisais ressentir. Je n'étais qu'un papillon, se disant de ne pas aller vers les flammes, mais voletant jusqu'à elles. Tu étais si fougueux ! Tes yeux n'arrivaient pas à calmer mes blessures. Je saignais d'un sang si rouge. Tu devais avoir tout aussi mal. Sûrement plus, les flammes ne supportent pas d'être étouffées. Mon amnésie te rendait fou, tu voyais rouge. Même lorsqu'enfin, tout m'était revenu, le feu ne s'était pas calmé. Nous nous immolions dans notre rouge, incapable de nous accorder. Mon allumette, tu te consumais sous mes coups pendant que tu prenais possession de ma tête. Le rouge de ton sang, de tes cheveux, de mes souvenirs ; le rouge de notre avenir qui ne pourrait être à deux.

Oh amour, nous avons tout brûlé trop vite, tes deux lacs n'ont pas suffit à nous calmer. Il aurait fallu que nous prenions notre temps, que nous nous aimions vraiment. La chaleur de tes flammes dans ma poitrine ne m'aurait pas ainsi embrasée. La prochaine fois, embrasse moi fougueusement, brûle mon intérieur, et laisse mes yeux s'enivrer de tes cheveux rouge rouge rouge.

* * *

Le surnom d'allumette pour Axel m'est venu en écoutant la chanson "Flamme à lunettes" de Mathias Malzieu. Entre le titre et l'incendie, je n'ai pas résisté !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


	3. Gris gris gris

Salut !

Cette fois le défi de _Leptiloir_ c'était de faire un ZexionXDemyx du point de vue de Demyx avec Zexion en tant que prof et, le plus important, que Demyx ne meurt pas (une fanfic de _Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste_ l'a quelque peu traumatisé)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Gris gris gris**

Gris.

Le monde entier. Les immeubles en béton qui grimpent jusqu'au ciel. Les trottoirs sales des rues qui courent dans la ville. Les mines des gens qui sont malades ou malheureux ou encore mécaniques. Les vêtements des formes qui vadrouillent dans la ville sans s'échanger un signe. Le ciel caché par les nuages à cause de sa trop grande tristesse.

Gris.

Les amphis de la faculté noirs de monde. Les arbres dans leurs habits d'hiver qui se meurent. Les vidéo-projecteurs qui affichent des diapos sur des écrans sales avec une police trop petite pour être lue. Les regards des professeurs qui nous jaugent nous jugent nous élèves trop nombreux qui ne réussiront pas.

Gris.

Ce n'était pas moi. Avec mon manteau rouge cadeau de mon meilleur ami, mon étui bleu pétant, mes yeux ocres. Avec mon monde rempli de musiques qui rendaient les arbres verts, le ciel bleu et le soleil brillant.

Gris.

Ce n'était pas absolument pas moi.

Gris.

Je détestais le gris. Trop fade trop insipide trop désagréable trop sale.

Gris.

C'était parfaitement toi.

Argent.

Tes cheveux, tes yeux, ton regard, tes habits, ta voix monotone, tes gestes, ton allure de jeune professeur.

Perle.

Ta peau douce, tes murmures essoufflés, la sueur sur ton torse, ton sourire dissimulé sous ta longue mèche, tes yeux dans lesquels s'allumaient parfois un éclat quand tu me regardais.

Ardoise.

Notre relation trop proche. L'écart entre un professeur et son élève. Le regard des autres qui savaient. Le secret qui nous enveloppait. Le mur entre nous deux.

Souris.

La façon dont on se comportait l'un envers l'autre à la fac. Nos baisers volés, nos échanges en cours, nos frôlements dans les couloirs, mes sourires offerts. Notre façon d'agir auprès de notre entourage à cacher ça, surtout toi.

Acier.

La morsure de ton départ soudain, sans explication ni rien. Ta mutation soudaine pour Paris, apprise par ton remplaçant. Ton absence dans la fac et dans le lit. La blessure de mon cœur dans l'attente. Ton "pardon" comme seule et unique nouvelle. Le pont qu'il y avait entre nous et que j'ai décidé de ne plus emprunter.

Gris.

Ce monde, cette vie, ces gens, toi, et moi maintenant.

Gris.

Je savais bien que ce monde ne me correspondait pas.

Coloré.

Ah, je savais bien que pour moi, tu étais trop incompréhensible, trop gris gris gris.

* * *

Argent, ardoise, souris et acier sont des nuances de gris. Oui, j'ai vraiment tapé "nuance de gris" sur internet...

Une review?


	4. Jaune

Cette fois le défi c'était de décrire Naminé du point de vue de Xion avec un sentiment de peur. Le seul moment où elles interagissent ensemble (je crois que c'est le seul) c'est quand Naminé répond aux questions de Xion. Mais bon, je crois que c'est pas vraiment ce que mon loir voulait... Tant pis !

Et oui, le titre n'est pas une répétition de la couleur ! J'ai pas d'explication, si ce n'est que comparé aux autres qui se laissent envahir par toutes les teintes de la couleur, Xion se concentre sur CE jaune là. Il n'y en a qu'un. Voilà...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Jaune**

 _ **J**_ 'ose le dire, me l'avouer, cette fille me terrifie avec ses grands yeux qui me fixent, qui me voient, et sa blondeur d'été, et son calme apparent, comme une aura solaire l'entourant qui montre qu'elle sait ; qu'elle connait ce que je veux savoir... En fait c'est ce qu'elle représente dont j'ai peur.

 _ **A**_ lors que je ne suis qu'une marionnette, quelque chose qui devrait encore moins exister qu'un simili ; et que je suis totalement dans le flou ; elle, elle sait et elle travaille pour aider Sora avec ses mains si frêles. J'ai l'impression qu'une lumière la nimbe, comme une sainte.

 _ **U**_ n obstacle sur son chemin, voilà tout ce que je suis : un être vide ; sans rien dans sa poitrine si ce n'est les souvenirs d'un autre ; des étoiles qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Et malgré la gentillesse de son sourire, j'ai peur qu'elle me juge et ce qu'elle pourrait me révéler.

 _ **N**_ e pas hurler, ne pas fuir, ne pas flancher. Je me répète ça en boucle tandis qu'elle m'explique tout ce que j'ai demandé mais c'est horrible et ça me brise le cœur que je n'ai pas et ça veut dire ne plus du tout exister et j'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne veux pas la décevoir, cette fille solaire triste pour moi, alors je reste concentrée sur ses cheveux aux reflets dorés, magnifique teinte qui me permet de tenir.

 _ **E**_ lle est si belle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle ressemble à un ange descendu du ciel pour éclairé ma lanterne, je pense sincèrement que nous aurions pu devenir amies. Mais dans cette vie ce ne sera pas possible, je ne suis qu'une ombre vouée à disparaitre et elle, comparée à moi, elle est bien trop vivante ; bien trop jaune.


	5. Bleu, vert, Turquoise

Bon, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait ça.

Je remercie _Cihanethyste_ pour la proposition : Riku avec la couleur turquoise et comme thème sa dualité lumière/ténèbres.

J'ai écris ça en cours mais bon, on était sur tablettes et je m'ennuyais (vive la psycho, on a un cours où on nous passe des tablettes !)

C'est court, mais voilà...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bleu, vert. Turquoise.**

Turquoise.

Les yeux de Riku sont turquoises.

Ce n'est même pas une vraie couleur. Enfin, c'est considéré comme tel. Mais turquoise, c'est comme le noir et le blanc, c'est à part. C'est un entre deux, ça définit autre chose.

Ce n'est pas vraiment bleu. Ce n'est pas vraiment vert. C'est entre les deux. A moins que l'on précise "bleu turquoise ou "vert turquoise", on ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça définit. Ça englobe plusieurs tons, plusieurs nuances, qui varient entre deux points. Sans précision, on ne sait pas.

C'est une couleur perdue entre deux mondes, un peu comme lui en fait.

Lumière et ténèbres. Bleu et vert. Les deux mélanges, les deux tentations.

Ses yeux sont turquoises, la couleur indécise. Celle qui ne sait pas de quelle côté de la balance pencher. Celle qui ne sait pas choisir, qui est deux choses en même temps.

Lui aussi, il se balance entre deux mondes. Il a embrassé les ténèbres, il cherche à retourner du côté de la lumière. Qui sait si le turquoise de ses yeux ne penche lui aussi plus pour une couleur que pour une autre.

Il aimerait avoir les yeux bleus, comme ses amis. Il aimerait que le ciel se reflète dans ses pupilles, symbole de liberté, et de lumière.

Il aimerait que ses yeux soient jaunes, comme ceux de ses ennemis. Qu'ils lui prouvent que c'est trop tard et que l'espoir n'est plus permis.

Mais non, il a les yeux turquoises. Yeux qu'ils cachent derrière un ruban noir. Yeux qu'il voile, comme il cache ses hésitations. Il préfère oublier ses yeux si particulier. Il préfère oublier ce mélange intense sur ses iris. Elles racontent son histoire.

Turquoise comme un trouble.

Turquoise comme un combat sans fin.

Turquoise qui vacille d'une couleur a l'autre.

Turquoise qui varie entre bleu et vert. Entre bleu et doré.

Turquoise comme lui.

Turquoise.


	6. Blanc vide, blanc cassé

Salutation !

 _Cihanethyste_ a eu la bonté de me donner un autre défi : Naminé liée à la couleur blanc.

Ce qui est en italique est tiré de Wikipédia parce que j'ai eu besoin de faire deux-trois recherches pour l'OS.

Encore une fois il est court... Je vais essayer de faire mieux...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Blanc vide, blanc cassé**

 _Le blanc est un_ _champ chromatique_ _caractérisé par une impression de forte luminosité, sans aucune teinte dominante._

En résumé, le blanc symbolise l'absence de couleur. Le vide. Le blanc n'est rien.

La pièce dans laquelle elle vit est blanche. La robe qu'elle porte est blanche. Son cahier est rempli de feuilles blanches. Elle vit entourée de blanc.

Alors, elle doit sûrement l'être aussi, non ? Elle doit être vide ?

Marluxia a les cheveux roses pétants, il libère des pétales qu'elle ramasse et cache dans un endroit. Ça ravive la pièce. Axel a les cheveux rouges de feu. Elle le voit peu, il va et vient à sa guise. Ses mèches en piques attirent facilement le regard. Larxene a les cheveux dorés. Ils brillent sous la lumière du Manoir Oblivion, ses deux antennes semblant défier la gravité.

Le reste de la salle est blanche, alors quand ils entrent, elle ne voit qu'eux.

Elle est blonde et elle a les yeux bleus. Elle n'est pas blanche blanche, elle est blanc cassé.

 _On appelle blanc cassé un_ _blanc_ _légèrement coloré d'une autre teinte._

Ses cheveux sont du jaune mélangé au blanc. Ses yeux sont du bleu mélangé au blanc. Sa peau est du rose mélangé au blanc. Sa robe est blanche.

Elle est blanche. Blanche cassée, blanche brisée, blanche parce qu'elle ne devrait pas exister.

Elle dessine sur des feuilles blanches qu'elle remplit de couleurs. Elle utilise son pouvoir pour faire le mal, pour manipuler quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait de mal. Elle devrait être noire, elle est blanche. Mais pas parce qu'elle est pure.

Elle tente d'ajouter de la couleur à son blanc pour qu'il disparaisse. Elle tente de désespéramment le remplir de quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

D'amour.

Le blanc n'est pas vide comme les autres le lui répètent, il est juste cassé. Naminé est juste cassée.

Alors elle essaie de toutes ses maigres forces. Elle tente tant bien que mal d'aimer pour se remplir d'un quelque chose qui ne soit pas blanc.

Et peut-être qu'elle y arrive vraiment, à aimer, parce que dès qu'Axel lui offre la possibilité de quitter sa chambre, elle le fait en courant.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Les souvenirs n'étaient pas vrais. Son amour non plus. Rien n'était coloré.

Remords remords remords remords. Blanc cassé.

Peut-être qu'en se rachetant, elle y arrivera. Elle arrivera à se défaire de ce vide qui la suit où qu'elle aille.

DiZ la traite de sorcière, peut-être qu'il a raison. Elle n'est qu'une simili. Les similis sont blancs car vides. Mais ils finissent par se remplir de couleurs, elle l'a bien vu. Elle, elle est différente.

Elle est blanc cassé.


	7. Le vent est vert

C'est encore court. J'en peux plus de faire des trucs courts ! Mais j'arrive pas à faire long !

Merci à _Cihanethyste_ pour sa proposition et vraiment pardon pour te faire un truc encore court...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le vent est vert comme toi**

Le vent est vert, Vanitas ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Pas le vent qui souffle fort et qui hurle. Ni la petite brise invisible qui secoue doucement les branches des arbres. Ni le souffle qui fait à peine trembler les flaques d'eau sur le sol. Non.

Il parle du vent qui pousse dans le dos pour forcer à avancer. Celui qui secoue les feuilles au sol pour jouer avec. Celui qui fouette le visage pour faire rire. Celui qui joue avec les cheveux des gens pour leur cacher la vie. Celui qui bruisse de rire en virevoltant dans les feuilles mortes.

Ce vent là est vert, et Van ne le savait pas avant Ventus.

Pourtant, Ventus n'a pas l'air d'être vert. Il a les cheveux blonds et les yeux azurs. Un sourire stupidement niais toujours scotché au visage. Et une innocence à faire se moquer les bonnes sœurs. Il a l'air bleu à première vu.

Le bleu clair limpide, mignon et chaste. Le bleu des pierre précieuse, le bleu fragile. Le cyan de l'innocence, de l'enfance et du sourire plein de dents.

Ouais, de base, Ventus ne devrait pas être vert. Et il ne l'est pas, la plupart du temps. Il n'a même rien à voir avec cette couleur.

Ventus ne devient vert que lorsqu'il se bat. Alors, avec sa fougue, sa keyblade qu'il tient à l'envers et son regard déterminé, il devient vert.

Vert comme le vent que l'on essaie de combattre, de chasser, mais qui revient toujours. Parce qu'il est impossible d'attraper le vent.

Vert comme la détermination, comme l'espoir, comme l'envie de mieux faire et d'aller toujours plus loin. Parce que le vert est la lueur au loin.

Il est vert émeraude, vert feuillage, vert touffu. Il est le vert des prairies qui ondulent sous le vent. Il est le vert des gouttes d'eau qui reflètent les brins d'herbes.

Il est le vert des paysages magnifiques. Il est le vert qui fait rêver du magnifique. Il est le vert des rêves, le vert inatteignable. Le vert qui fait envie.

Et Vanitas déteste le vert.


End file.
